


One feral child and three protective hybrids (whatever will they do)

by Idespisemilk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, HAPPY BOOK THIS TIME I SWEAR, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Phil and techno are just mentioned btw, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), just tiny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idespisemilk/pseuds/Idespisemilk
Summary: Suddenly Jack felt the air shift into something dangerous, turning his head slightly he noticed three figures behind tommy. He also noticed the glares that were being sent his way.Jack no longer felt safe in the hotel anymore.(Or in other words Tommy's traumatized enough, Ranboo, tubbo, and sam are tried of it thank you very much.)
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 408





	One feral child and three protective hybrids (whatever will they do)

**Author's Note:**

> tired of sadness I am moving to happier times  
> Also this is strictly platonic and if I see any of y'all being weirdchamp in the comments I will snipe u :)

* * *

* * *

**Stop being fuckin rude. (or in other words tubbo makes an bad choice and tommy isn't happy )**

* * *

* * *

Tommy was having a good day believe it or not. He had been hanging out at Sam's house with Tubbo for the past few day's and it was great, there was no threat's, no fear of someone coming to hurt him. Nothing but peace and the feeling of being safe.

Now just because he was having a great time did not mean there would be thing's he wouldn't pitch a fit about. For example, Tubbo had been scratching behind his ear's for the past 20 minutes which had been making him doze off when suddenly the ram hybrid had just stopped. 

That was completely fucked up and he didn't hesitate to share that by whining and sending a glare towards tubbo. Flicking his ears at the boy as a sign to 'hey get the fuck back to work?" And you know what tubbo did? 

He laughed! He didn't go back to doing his job he just laughed at tommy before shaking his hand at the boy.

"My hand hurt's tommy, I have just been scratching your ear's for a good amount of time you know!" Tubbo chuckled before starting to get up and seriously what the fuck is he? Tommy wouldn't stand for this not one bit.

He quickly threw himself at tubbo to keep the boy from getting up and had even latched his claws into tubbo's sleeves. Tubbo squeaked before trying to detach Tommy's hand's and claw's from his clothing.

"Stop being clingy tommy!"

The raccoon hybrid just sent another glare at the boy and let his claws dig alittle pinching tubbo's skin.

"M'not clingy you are." He mumbled out before cuddling into tubbos's side, "Now stay and go back to scratching my ear's, this is your life now. No going back." 

Tubbo all but sighed before leaning back onto the couch and continued scratching at his friend's ears. And if he giggled when he saw Tommy's tail swishing back and forth? Well then tubbo totally deserved another pinch from tommy. 

* * *

* * *

**Father figure is ready to retire. (In which sam it probably wasn't a good idea to adopt a feral raccoon boy.)**

* * *

* * *

"Tommy please get down from the fridge."

A growl was all the creeper hybrid had gotten. Sam all but sighed when he heard tubbo snort behind him as he tried getting tommy down from his "hiding place."

Sam was a pretty tall man and he sure as hell could just reach and grab tommy himself, but he also wasn't in the mood to get bit and scratched up either.

"You know you gotta give him the apple's if you want him down big man." The other boy in the room spoke out finding this situation funny, mainly because it was the 5th time this week that tommy decided to be stubborn and hide on top of the fridge. 

Sam sent him a look that very well told him "You aren't helping."

The boy just shrugged pulling out an apple from his inventory. "Just sayin, he won't do anything till he get's his apple's."

As if to prove a point tommy swiped at sam when the man did try to reach for tommy making the adult yell in surprise.

Tubbo decided he was done watching sam struggle before holding the apple up and walked up to the fridge, which most definitely caught Tommy's attention when tubbo saw his friend's tail start to move fast.

"Tommy come down and you can have the app-" He barely got to finish his sentence before he felt his friend jump onto him bringing them both down to the floor.

"Oh for gods sake tommy- get off tubbo!" 

"No- TOMMY DON'T GO IN THE CABINETS- FOR THE LOVE OF-" 

Tubbo laid on the floor as he listened to sam struggle with the raccoon boy. He also came to realize that after tommy's attempt on his poor sweet life that the idiot took the apple with him. Yeah tubbo decided he didn't wanna help sam 'capture' tommy anymore, he was safe on the floor, Though He did feel a little bad for not helping Sam out though..

"TOMMY STOP PUSHING THE FOOD OUT IT TOOK FOREVER TO PUT THEM BACK IN!" 

...Yeah he's ok on the floor.

* * *

* * *

**I am in danger. (Aka raccoon clings to nervous enderman)**

* * *

* * *

If you were to ask Ranboo how he felt at this very moment he would tell you, "I don't feel safe, I am one bad move away from sudden death." And it was true, very very true.

He just wanted to come visit Tubbo in Snowchester, help out with the things tubbo had plan. You know? Just have a normal sane day with his friend! Instead he was put in immediate danger with the caution that if he made one wrong move, that was it, no more ranboo for him.

The danger you asked? Well that was the sleeping Tommy leaning against him, almost falling completely onto him at that. He didn't wanna go out this way, and it seemed he would if he did move and wake the boy up.

Tubbo had been no help either, all he did was see him in total danger and laughed at him! He had to sit and watch as tubbo laughed and took pictures of the two while ranboo all but suffered.

"Your gonna be here for abit, hope you know that. You want me to message Phil and let him know you might not be home tonight?" Tubbo giggled at him as he went to grab his communicatior. 

Ranboo had went to disagree, even about to ask tubbo to move tommy so he could get up when tommy had started _purring._ Which shut him and tubbo both up as they stared at the blonde.

Tubbo's eye's softened as he stared at tommy before returning to look at ranboo, who was staring down at tommy too before giving up on his freedom and looked back at the ram. The things he does for these two he swears.

"Yeah go ahead..bring me a blanket though? I have a feeling I'm gonna be here for awhile." Ranboo whispered, trying his best not the wake up tommy. 

Tubbo nodded before walking out the room to message Phil and get the covers, but not before taking one more picture which did gain him another glare from ranboo, though both of them knew very well Ranboo would ask for them later.

Messaging phil about ranboo, though he know's phil might not answer and just read it, he searched for the blankets. And because tubbo was just the greatest friend ever he even stopped by the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks for ranboo and him. 

And if tubbo walked back to the living room and noticed how ranboo and Tommy's tails both twisted together and ranboo softly scratching tommy's ears? You bet he took a bunch of photos of it before joining the two on the couch.

Tommy woke up very comfortable the next morning, that is until he realized that he wasn't alone. Which at first freaked him out since he didn't remember anyone being by him when he did go to sleep. Thinking about it actually he didn't even remember going to sleep either? 

It's safe to say once tommy realized who exactly the people were that had been 'cuddling' him, _He rightfully denies that he was the one cuddling them. Tommy innit does not cuddle anyone,_ it wasn't a good morning for anyone. Seeing as Ranboo and Tubbo both woke up to Tommy screeching his head off, he had even managed to bite ranboo's hand when the boy had tried to reach for him.

Both Ranboo and tubbo walked out with bite marks and scratches all over them, while tommy ran out in fear with tubbo threatening to put a muzzle on the boy because, _"God damn it tommy I told you to stop biting people!"_

However tubbo did end up getting Blackmail photos out of it, Ranboo having copies of the pictures tubbo took too, which he put in a special book that had photos of all his friends in it. And when Phil and techno both looked at him strangely when he returned home because of Tommy's attack? Well it would've been a fun conversation for him. A long _'fun'_ conversation.

He still would do it all over again though, even if it meant waking up to a feral raccoon hybrid attacking you in the morning.

However ranboo noticed one thing when he had been putting away his stuff, one thing that immediately made him think of his blonde friend. The culprit of the missing item.

"He stole my apples again..what the heck." 

* * *

* * *

**Jacks one step closer to having a heart-attack (Or in other words jack doesn't have a fun time.)**

* * *

* * *

"Why the fuck are you standing in _my_ hotel tommy." 

Said culprit looked at jack, as if everything was good in the world and the man wasn't nearing a full blown fit, And just shrugged before speaking.

"Not really standing? More like sitting my friend. Only one standing is you." Tommy pointed at jack's legs to prove a point that seriously the only one standing was him.

Jack felt his eye twitch, he felt the need to stab the hybrid. He hated the boy there was no doubt about it, When the boy came back from the dead he thought nothing would ever beat the rage he felt at that exact moment.

Tommy however seemed like he wanted to prove jack wrong with everything the man ever thought.

"I'm serious tommy. I told you this is my hotel, did I not? You aren't allowed here." Jack sent a glare at the blonde inching closer to him when tommy sprung up and walked right past him to the doors.

"No no no, your very mistaken my friend! See my leave was simply temporary but now I'm back! Back to earn money, help people out, sell drugs-" Tommy dared to send the man a smile as if nothing was wrong with this entire situation.

"And now that I'm back you work for me again! Which mean's I'm gonna be taking back my spot as owner."

Silence filled the air, tommy still smiling while jack had planned 53 way's to kill the boy right then and there. The only sound that was being made in the hotel was Tommy's tail hitting the floor with it's movements.

Suddenly jack smiled and started walking slowly up towards the younger one. One hand reaching to pull out his sword while the other holding out towards tonmy to make the boy feel safe, like as if he was about to shake his hand. He was tired of how the boy always made him feel on edge especially in a place he started feeling safe in for once.

Suddenly Jack felt the air shift into something dangerous, turning his head slightly he noticed three figures behind tommy. He also noticed the glares that were being sent his way. 

Jack no longer felt safe in the hotel anymore. In fact he felt extremely unsafe especially when he noticed one of the figures was ranboo himself sending a look that just _dared_ him to try anything.

It didn't help with tubbo just smiling at him, _which he knew wasn't a sign of safety if anything jack was ready to die right then and there._ And sam himself standing behind them both holding an axe that actually seemed ready to be thrown at him.

Yeah that day for jack ended when he screamed in fear and frustration while running out the hotel, in his opinion it just wasn't worth losing a life at all. 

Meanwhile tommy watched in confusion as jack ran away before turning to look at his friend's with a tilted head. 

"I was gonna pay him more for primes sake, didn't have to go all crazy on me if he just listened." Tommy spoke with a roll of the eyes while the other three acted like innocent angels.

What tommy didn't know wouldn't kill him afterall, In fact they all decided nothing would even hurt him if they had anything to say about it. Jack manifold was no exception to this rule.

**

"Tubbo when's lunch I'm hungry?" 

"...Tommy you literally just ate five apples four minutes ago."

"That wasn't the question I asked bitch, asked when lunch is not when I ate."

* * *

* * *

**Family doesn't have to mean blood. (As in tommy is hurting and his family shows him they care.)**

* * *

* * *

Tommy had his good days and his bad days, For a while now he was able to wake up feeling safe, feeling like he could actually get through the day without feeling scared that he would lose something important.

Today however was not one of those days, he woke up tired and sick. He didn't even attempt to get out of bed even though he knew he should've, he had plans with the hotel with Sam and plans to help tubbo and ranboo out at snowchester too. 

No matter how much he wanted to just get up and shake off this feeling he couldn't, he couldn't even attempt to reach for his communicator to call for someone either. Which sucked because he really could do with tubbo's hugs and ranboo's stories. 

He could also do for sam's cooking, which by the way was heaven in itself because prime could that man cook. He would tell sam all the time the only reason he would come over was just for the man's food.

_Both of them knew however that tommy really came to hangout with Sam, someone he saw as a parent and someone he saw who did care for him. But tommy would never admit it and sam knew if he made one comment about it he would end up with several scratches and empty cabinets._

All the boy could do however is push himself further into his blankets trying to get warm and feel sad all by himself. He could feel himself started to cry an he hated it, He was a big man and big men don't cry.

But god did he want too, instead he forced himself to fall back asleep wishing for someone to bring him out of this horrible mood he was in.

And see when tommy fell asleep what he didn't except was for Sam, ranboo, and tubbo getting concerned when the blonde never showed up. Growing more concern when he never answered the messages they sent to him either. When Sam had knocked on tubbo's door expecting tommy to be with the boy's it only sent them down further into the path of fear when tubbo said he thought tommy was just with the man instead.

"You haven't heard anything from him? Not even one message?" Sam asked voice wavering on concern 

Ranboo had gotten up from the couch and walked away from the two, both of them hearing the ringing coming from ranboos device telling them the tall hybrid had attempted to call the other.

Tubbo turned his attention back to sam and shook his head, "No we haven't heard anything, I just assumed he got caught up with the hotel an forgot to message us.." 

Sam rubbed his hands together casting a glance out the window in the direction where Tommy's house would be. 

When ranboo came back from the other room looking worried and told the two tommy didn't answer a single call they grew even more worried before deciding they would head to the boy's home and see what was up.

Which is where we lead to now with tommy waking up screaming when he felt something heavy land onto his stomach, which lead to more screaming when he noticed two other figures in his room because _what the fuck is he getting kidnapped?? Murdered?? Sure he stole alot of apples from bad's house the other day, But surely that didn't mean he deserved to d i e!_

Though when the person on top of him started to shush him and get off him somewhat his senses came back making him realize that 'Hey he knew these kidnappers..he knew the fuckers in his room'

Which then lead to him to exchange the screaming into cussing because,

"What the actually fuck tubbo!? How many time's do I have to tell you to stop jumping me in my sleep!" 

"How was I supposed to know you would scream this time?! OW TOMMY STOP CLAWING ME WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!!" 

Yeah the next 10 minutes were spent with Sam and ranboo prying tommy off from tubbo which wasn't fun because tommy was being way more stubborn this time to actually let go from "murdering" the boy.

It took the threat of losing apple privileges for a month and sam actually saying he would get a muzzle for tommy to actually let go. Though all of them knew they wouldn't actually muzzle tommy, at least tommy thought they wouldn't-

When everything had calmed down and everyone settled down, Sam going to go fix some food for them with ranboo going to help, Tubbo had ended up sitting beside tommy with the blonde hybrid making him scratch his ears again. It was quiet for abit minus the sounds of tommy _purring_ before tubbo spoke up ruining the silence.

"Why didn't you message or answer us toms? You had us worried you know.." 

And at first tubbo only got silence in return and started to think tommy wouldn't answer before he felt the boy scrunch up in a somewhat ball position and whined.

"M'sorry...woke up with me head all fuzzy and shit again, didn't feel safe." Tommy whispered out 

"I haven't felt like this in so long, use to one of you prickheads being by me when I wake up ya know?" Tubbo hugged tommy at that comment feeling horrible for the boy.

"Oh toms...I'm sorry you know I would've been here in a heartbeat if I had known, you know that right?" Tubbo paused before shifting both of them so he could look at tommy. He felt his heart break when he saw tommy near tears, the boys ears drawn back and a pitiful whine escaping his mouth.

"Tommy we care so so much about you..I promise you I'll always be here for you- _We_ will always be there for you." Bringing the younger back into another hug tubbo started humming and rubbing the others back when he felt him start to cry.

Ranboo and sam both came back to tommy half-asleep on tubbo sending a concerned glace at the ram making tubbo mouth back _'Bad day..'_ With both of them understanding now sam set down the food and sat down on Tommy's bed with ranboo sitting on the floor in front of the bed. 

The older man picked up Tommy's tail and motioned to ranboo to hand him the brush, and once it was in his hands he started brushing the fizzy tail getting a purr from tommy in return. 

And god was tommy in heaven, he had tubbo scratching his ear's, Sam brushing his tail, and ranboo speaking softly about something he had done a few day's prior while the boy fidgeted with his clawed hands.

Yeah tommy had his bad days, but he had his family to be there for him now. He had people who would save him from falling and he would save them in return. Maybe sure tommy doesn't actually know just how far the three are willing to go for the boy, but it didn't matter as long as he just had them.

He loved his family and if family meant this? Then he never wanted to lose his family ever again.

* * *

* * *

"Tommy i seriously think we should have an intervention about your apple addiction. You stole twenty apple's from puffy's restaurant and don't think she didn't realize it tom's."

Yeah ok so there was some downsides to family things, especially when they wanted to restrict his apple limit, which is so fucking rude. And in his defense? Ranboo deserved his finger getting bit when the boy tried taking his apples after that talk.

If the fuckers stopped trying to not give him apples or take the ones he RIGHTFULLY stole then maybe ranboo would've went home with fingers that weren't bleeding thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO IM LEARNING WRITING TIPS MORE SINCE I REALLY ENJOY WRITING
> 
> MEANING THERES HOPEFULLY GONNA BE MORE TALKING IN MY STORIES SINCE I DIDNT DO IT MUCH BEFORE (it just felt awkward)


End file.
